


Love and Logic

by orphan_account



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Emotional Hurt, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, In like fifteen minites fml, Love/Hate, Multiple Personalities, Mutual Pining, shameless self insert, unbetad we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ten years since the reunification of Gotham City with the outside world, the Butterfly must come to terms with the turbulent path that she and the Riddler share. Perhaps one day, he'll love her back.Shameless self-insert bcs Riddler's hot also meet my Gotham OC: the Butterfly!
Relationships: Edward Nygma/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Love and Logic

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise I'm not dead. I've just been sobbing my heart out at how much Lee cockblocks Penguin for an entire season. Like. Give the little bird a break. He deserves love too <3
> 
> Nygmobblepot is beautiful and I may be tempted to write a one-shot. Enjoy the RiddleFly drabble ^_^

Allison glances at the darkened silhouette of the window, eyes tracing the faint outline of Gotham City's skyscrapers. The beautiful stars that would typically dot the night sky in memorable patterns were unseen behind the inky clouds of pollution. Ivy was right, she mused. Humanity was poison.

The room she stood in was the master bedroom of the Van Dahl mansion, her very own since her older brother had moved into the former residence of the Falcones. She had the pace to herself, sapphire walls of the room lit by flickering candle light. Bed sheets perfectly made and looking oh so tempting. She would give in to the temptation if not for the problem in the corner.

The forest green problem in a bowler hat.

And the worst part was that he actually pulled it off.

"Its late. You should go home." Allison remarked, willing the unwanted company away. She hadn't even invited him in, he'd just let himself in like he usually does when he's bored of terrorising the Bat, eluding the Commissioner.

Nygma let out a noncommittal hum, acknowledging the statement but not bothering to move from the armchair. Oswald's armchair. (Every time she couldn't sleep through the fears of her time in Arkham, the time in her childhood home, Oswald would sit in that chair and sing their mother's lullaby in a soft voice, shadowed in the soft light of distant buildings. Far, far away from the troubles that plagued them by day. (Yes, a Caterpillar no more, soaring away from the disgusting blight that was mankind.))

"Don't you have a 'Riddle Factory' to run?" She snarled in a manner that almost mirrored the late Butch Gilzean, making the other chuckle.

"It can wait." She could practically feel his gaze boring into her back, she wanted to shield herself with the horrific monstrosities that Strange had melded into her body, as if his eyes were a hail of bullets heading straight for her heart. (At least the bullets would only pierce her, his gaze shatters her into pieces and crushes her into dust.) "I wanted to see you."

"I have a phone, *Ed.* Maybe call me in advance, so I can get on a train and leave this bloody town." 

"Dont call me that." He sighed. "You know I'm not him."

"You aren't. And I dont care. You're a horrible man, stay well away from me." She moved to grab her coat, slung over the chair he sat at, and wrapped it around her slender body. "You better be gone when I get back."

Then he was alone with nought but the voice in his head, Ed berating him for how Godawful his human interactions are. Hey, at least the pair of himselves have that in common.

Ed asked again to be in control, let him talk to their old friend, and this time, Riddler thought about it. Relinquishing control and living in the shadows would be unthinkable... until it came to her.

Alice.

The fine line between love and logic splinters and cracks.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I should write something with Zsasz in. He's hilarious. Anyways have a nice day! <3


End file.
